Trampoline Daydream
by Renji-sama
Summary: What happens when Renji calls Grimmjow early in the morning for some spring cleaning? What will they find in the recesses of Renji's house? Read and find out! One shot, unless you gaiz say otherwise. YAOI! I do not own Bleach.


Trampoline Daydream

Rated: M, for Mmmm Yaoi. And words. That are bad.

Summary: One-shot between Renji and Grimmjow, What happens when they find an old trampoline in Renji's basement while doing spring cleaning? Everything in _italics_ is during Grimmjow's dream.

SORRY I HAVEN'T POSED ANYTHING IN OVER 9000 YEARS SO HERE'S A NICE SMUTTY FAN FIC FOR ALL YOU GAIZ OUT THUR WHO ACTUALLY READ MY STUFF. AWESOME. THANKS.

Don't like, don't read, simple as that…

But if you _do_ want to read… ENJOY! o3o

Grimmjow is harshly awoken when his cell phone skitters across his nightstand causing an annoying disturbance. He groans then flips over in his tangled bed sheets to grab the bothersome fiend. He groans again when he sees the number. It was Renji, calling to get him into who knows what on a bright spring morning. He groans for a third time and itches the hole in his stomach, where a small down feather had caught itself during his slumber and opens his phone to see what antics the red-haired soul reaper wanted to get him into today.

"What?" Grimmjow asked with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Hey dude, what 'cha doin'?" Renji replied, not at all set off by the grumpy espada.

"Trying to sleep bird-brain. Jesus fucking Christ it's seven thirty in the morning!" Grimmjow exclaimed as he glanced at his clock, groaning again.

He heard Renji inhale sharply, and then reply, "Well, yah see, I was wonderin' if yah would like ta help me with somethin'."

"What?" With that annoyed voice again.

"Spring cleaning," Renji stated simply.

Grimmjow was silent for a few seconds, making Renji wonder if he had left until his booming voice streamed out of Renji's earpiece.

"FUCK NO. Are you fuckin' serious? _This_ is why you woke me up? Shit Renji, are you fuckin' crazy? Jesus _Christ_…" He trailed off then groaned again for the umpteenth time this morning, rubbing his free hand over his closed eyes.

Slightly startled by the espada's harsh reply, Renji replied starkly, "Fine. Whatever man, I was just wonderin' sheesh." He huffed then was about to hang up the phone when he heard Grimmjow groan again, "Shit man, do you really have to call me this fuckin' early? Uggg… _Shit_… Fine I'll be over in an hour or so," Grimmjow sighed and could practically hear the wolfish grin Renji most likely had plastered on his face at the other end of the line. He snapped his phone shut and ran his fingers through his blue locks, groaning again and laying back on his pillow. Setting his alarm for another hour, he drifted off into a fitful nap so early in the morning.

_A harsh light temporarily blinds me as I'm thrown to the ground, moist grass beneath me, the sky light blue above me with the sun still low in the sky. I flip open my cell phone which somehow materialized in my pocket. 8:30 am it reads._

'_Oh good, I'm in time to help Renji start his spring cleaning, damn yankee waking me up so early,' Grimmjow thought as he looked at his surroundings, which happened to be in the front lawn of Renji's place. He heard a creak of a door and looked up to see Renji staring at him quizzically._

"_Since when did you get clumsy? Jeez, comeon inside man," Renji half laughed while shaking his head. Grimmjow groaned and got up, cursing his luck that Renji should see him weak like this. He tromped up the stairs of Renji's porch and followed the red head inside where he promptly sat down on his large leather sofa._

"_You want anything to drink?" Renji's voice echoed from the kitchen as Grimmjow heard a can open._

"_Sure," He replied simply. Renji appeared from around the corner and tossed him a can of beer, which he caught swiftly and pried the lid open, taking a long drag._

"_Alright, let's get to. First order of business, the garage!" Renji exclaimed and marched off to the side door, not looking back. Grimmjow groaned again and got to his feet, trailing behind the pineapple head._

_By the time they had finished cleaning and hauling all the crap out of Renji's garage, they had a pretty high pile of garbage ready for the curb. It was half past noon, and the sun had taken a turn on them, creating a blistering environment for the two men to work in. As Grimmjow was hauling out the last box of stuff, he turned to Renji and complained, "Fuck. I hate this weather. Can we take a break man?" He asked before stripping off his shirt and wiping the sweat from his forehead with it._

_Renji stared at him a moment, eyeing stark black six on Grimmjow's back as it stood out against his pale skin, then sighed and turned away, "I suppose, comeon inside, 'sides, I'm starved."_

_The second their sweaty bodies hit the cool air of the house, they both sighed contentedly in unison, and made way for the kitchen. Grimmjow grabbed a cold beer out of the fridge and stuck it in the hole in his stomach._

"_What the hell are you doin' man?" Renji exclaimed at the sight._

"_What? It helps me cool down since it's right in the middle of my body. Why, does it creep you out?" He raised an eyebrow then grinned, pushing the can of beer all the way through, then back again._

"_Dude, cut that out, fuckin creep…" Renji stared a few more moments, then tore his gaze away to more pressing matters, such as the rumbling in his stomach. He reached for the bread and the fixings to make himself a sandwich._

_After eating lunch and cooling down for a while, they were both back at work but in the basement this time. Sifting through all his old clothes, photos and belongings, Renji comes upon a large, unmarked box that had never been opened. He attempted to move it, but in vain, the damn thing was too heavy._

"_Hey, Grimmjow, come 'ere! I found somethin'," Renji called to Grimmjow who was leaning over a pile of old baseball cards._

"_What now?" He groaned and got up from the floor, strolling over to the spiky red head. They both stood there and looked at the large box before heaving it over the piles of junk in front of it. They had already cleared a large portion of the basement, and set it down on the floor._

"_Damn why is this thing so heavy?" Grimmjow grunted as he proceeded to rip open the tape from one of the sides. He pried open one end of the cardboard box and peered inside._

"_What is it?" Renji asked, trying to look inside._

"_It's… a… trampoline," Grimmjow stated after looking at the parts._

"_A trampoline? When did I…? Oooooh! Right! I was gunna to try this thing with a trampoline an' my basketball hoop outside, never got around to it. Wanna set it up?" Renji offered, wolfish grin wide on his lips._

"_Uhh, sure, yeah. Where though?" Grimmjow answered._

"_Wull right here of course!" Renji exclaimed pulling pieces out of the box. Grimmjow sighed and proceeded to help remove the parts, finding an instruction manual he set it aside and found the cause of all the weight. There must have been at least forty or so large, metal springs inside the box, coupled with the metal tubing used to make the frame._

_Lastly, they pulled out the heavy elastic burlap and unfolded on the floor, looking for flaws, for they didn't want to start jumping on it then have their foot go though it to a harsh crash-landing on the cement floor. It looked fine, so the blue-haired espada reached for the directions to being piecing the metal tubed monster together._

"_Shit," Grimmjow muttered, loud enough for Renji to overhear._

"_What is it?" Renji asked, looking over Grimmjow's shoulder as he peered at the directions._

"_The fuckin' thing is in Yugoslavian or Portuguese or some shit!" Grimmjow exclaimed annoyed._

"_We could look at the pictures," Renji offered._

"_What pictures!" Grimmjow bellowed and opened up the entire manual in Renji's face, which was, to his astonishment, just a sea of unfamiliar words and phrases. Then Grimmjow's face softened from frustration to simple annoyance as he looked at the other side._

"_Renji, it looks like we can… it seems the whole back of this thing is covered in little… symboley thingies…" He trailed off and peered at the back of the large, unfolded sheet. Both their eyebrows shot up as they looked over the confusing array of small boxes filled with pictures of little people and hands with red "X"s and green circles._

"_Universal symbols, I think," Renji stated, tongue poking out from behind his lips._

"_Universal? Then why are these things so damn confusing?" Grimmjow sighed and attempted to fold the instructions back up. He then proceeded to crumple it and throw the crinkled ball into the corner stating, "Looks like we're going solo."_

_The determined look on Grimmjow's face made Renji's heart skip a beat, for his unwavering eyes seemed to shine with a fire the red-haired soul reaper had never seen, and all over a silly trampoline. But the real reason Renji's heart missed a beat was because of how willing Grimmjow had become to help him with his silly idea of installing the trampoline in the basement, how he seemed to almost, care._

_Renji shooed the thought out of his head and placed a hand on the espada's shoulder, wolfish smirk on his face, "Then let's get started!"_

_40 Minutes later_

_After much battling and struggling the two men finally got the springy beast up, and much to their satisfaction, as a whole functioning piece. Grimmjow lay upon the trampoline, letting his weight sink the springs, for he was too exhausted mentally from trying to put it together to do anything else. Renji, on the other hand, had a totally different idea._

"_Grimmjow, get _up_!" Renji declared as he jumped on the trampoline right by Grimmjow's blue hair, "Comeon! Geddup! Geddup! Geddup!"_

_Grimmjow covered his eyes with his arm and tried to ignore the red-head's annoyance, but to no avail, since Renji had started to jump so close to him, his entire body was starting to bounce as well. Thinking quickly, he stuck out his arm when the soul reaper was making his decent, effectively throwing Renji off kilter and slip, consequently falling right on top of Grimmjow himself._

"_Ooof!" Grimmjow exclaimed as the weight of Renji crashed down on him, "Why'd you have to go and fuckin' fall on me?" He was clearly pissed off now and rolled them over, so he was on top of Renji. His eyes vented almost pure anger towards the other man._

"_Comeon man, I was just playin around…" He grunted slightly as he felt the other man's bare chest press against his, and stifled a moan as the other's body heat spread over his._

"_You wanna play? We'll play…" He ground down harshly on the red-head, who instantly moaned and became hard underneath him, stopping him in his tracks._

"_D-don't fuckin stop… shit…" Renji groaned, screwing his eyes shut, and tried to grind back. The blue haired man looked at him, shocked. "W-what? Is it wrong for a man like me to want a man like you?" Renji mentally cursed himself for speaking so bluntly, but the heat of the other upon him was almost stifling. Grimmjow looked down at the man beneath him with shocked eyes, and seeing his flushed face, couldn't help but feel some heat suddenly pool down between his legs._

"_I d-don't like… men!" Grimmjow stammered, but he wasn't fooling anyone as his erection touched Renji's, causing him to gasp and arch up in surprise. "S-shit!" He stammered, "What the h-hell?"_

_Renji replied with a breathy moan, placing an arm over his face to hide his flush, as he tried grinding into Grimmjow again._

"_Shit," He cursed under his breath as his body reacted a little too excitedly towards the red-head beneath him, and he restrained himself from grinding back. He had to admit, the man writhing beneath him was just short of sexy. His tanned skin and taunt muscles from days of training and battle, littered with scars and old wounds, caught his attention, but the main thing he noticed was the erotic tattoos etched all over his toned body. And to top it all off, he hadn't had a good fuck in a long time. Cursing to himself silently, he harshly ground back against the pineapple-head, and he shuddered deliciously underneath him at the contact._

"_Oh, god, that feels fuckin' _good_!" Renji grunted as he reached his hands up to trail them down Grimmjow's firm torso, pausing to finger his espada hole. It was surprisingly smooth on the inside, like baby flesh, and the sexta could not help but shudder in response._

_The heat of the other soon overwhelmed the blue-haired man and he began ravishing the soul-reaper's neck, biting and sucking on the skin harshly, drawing blood to lick it away sensually. Renji craned his neck in response, enjoying the other's roughness as his hands slipped below the hem of the espada's belt. Getting the idea, he suddenly thrust his hand inside the other's pants, grabbing and squeezing his erection roughly._

"_F-fuck!" Renji breathed as he arched into the other's touch. Grimmjow immediately removed Renji's pants and boxers, the trampoline springs groaning as they moved around. He stared at the male before him, quivering and flushed, his sex at full attention. Licking his lips, he nipped the other's nipples, rubbing his now-free erection, thanks to Renji's quick hands, against the soul-reapers._

_The friction was delicious._

_It was a feeling the espada had never felt before, another man's hot, stiff cock against his own, and he ground down fervently to get some more of the delectable friction between them. He reached down to stroke their lengths together, the pressure and heat engulfing his senses in pleasure as Renji opened his mouth to let out another hearty moan. He spread his legs and eyed the espada, almost begging to be fucked._

_Grimmjow obliged._

_He harshly shoved his throbbing member into Renji, the espada not bothering to prepare the red-head as the trampoline groaned in protest. With the downward thrust, the trampoline sunk down, springing back up to push Renji's body further onto Grimmjow's shaft, the motion surprising both of the men as they moaned in unison. The roughness of the espada made Renji come, but he was still large with need as the other started to thrust into him quickly. They bounced slightly on the trampoline until a thought popped into Grimmjow's head, and he slowed down and evened his thrusts as Renji mewled in protest._

_He wasn't disappointed for long for once Grimmjow found a pace and kept it, they started to bounce up and down, briefly making air on the upward bounce only to slam back down as gravity took over once again. The angling of the thrusts was just so that Grimmjow hit Renji's prostate almost every time, without him even knowing._

"_Grimmjow! Oh fuck! W-where did you…" Renji was cut off by his own moan as Grimmjow hit that bundle of nerves again. His entranced quivered and contracted around Grimmjow's length, creating a tight wet heat that was pushing, no, _shoving_ the espada over the edge. He had never experience such a heightened level of euphoria before this, with all the women he's been with, it was never this satisfyingly hot and pleasurable._

"_I'mma cum! Grimmjow… c-cum!" That was the only warning the sexta got before the red-head came all over his chest. Almost immediately his entranced clamped down upon him, sucking his member even deeper into the tight heat. With one more thrust, Grimmjow was gone and came heavily inside him, his cum dripping from Renji's entrance as he pulled out._

_Neither of the men looked at each other until Renji snaked his way over to Grimmjow, to plant a light kiss on his nose, snuggling to the other's warmth. He just grimaced and hugged back, unsure on what to do._

"_Grimmjow, I didn't know you could fuck like that!" Renji stated bluntly. The other man still didn't know what to do, so just sat there, putting an arm around the other._

"_You alright?" Renji queried as he made random patters on the other's shoulder with his index finger._

"_Yeah, I'm fine," He grumbled into the other's hair._

"_Grimmjow… I…" Renji bit his lip, afraid to say anything._

"_Yeah? What? Spit it out," Grimmjow growled._

"_I lov–_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Grimmjow jolts awake, sweat dripping from his hair as he tried to grasp the meaning of his dream. His hands, usually steady and sure, were twitching and shaking wildly. Taking a few calming breaths, he slowly regained control of his senses, to notice the problem he now had between his legs.

"Shit!" Was the only thing he said as he looked from the clock to his problem back to the clock again. He'd have to be quick.

Dashing to the bathroom, he took care of his problem in less than a minute, remembering the way Renji looked in his dream. After showering, dressing and eating, he dashed out the door to Renji's house, for he was already going to be late. He turned the corner and jogged down the street, good thing the twerp lived nearby. Walking up the sidewalk that led to his house, he tripped, falling to the ground as Renji materialized in the doorway.

"Since when did you get clumsy? Jeez, comeon inside man," Renji half laughed while shaking his head. Grimmjow was frozen to the spot. That was exactly what Dream Renji had said… and done.

After a few hours of cleaning, the garage was cleared, leaving a pile of junk on the curb. The weather was sweltering, making the men's sweat like glue as their shirts were plastered to their skin. They went inside and stopped for lunch, Grimmjow pulling the trick with the beer-can-in-espada-hole, but this time, he noticed Renji's slight stare.

Then they moved to the basement.

As they were clearing the boxes, Renji finds a large and heavy unmarked box.

"Hey, Grimmjow, come 'ere! I found somethin'," Renji called to Grimmjow who was leaning over a pile of old baseball cards.

Grimmjow took one look at it and stated plainly, as the other eyed him in disbelief, "It's a trampoline."


End file.
